Dr Sidransky, MD, will continue to serve as Principal Investigator of this Program. The Program has been a major focus of the SPORE because it provides for a continuous flow of innovative ideas and activity to stimulate investigation in the context of SPORE translational research. The Developmental Research Program provides a means to respond to new opportunities, and is designed to encourage and facilitate new research efforts. The Program takes advantage of the broad expertise of researchers at The Johns Hopkins University and of external investigators by providing funds for pilot projects with potential for development into full-fledged translational research avenues, collaborations, and new methodologies for integration into other Research Projects. In most prior years, the Cancer Center has augmented the funding provided to each of our pilot project recipients or extended their duration beyond SPORE support. In the past two years, the formation of an Upper Aerodigestive Tract (DAD) Cancer program within the Oncology Center has also provided support for additional basic and clinical pilot projects that are not intended to be as translational as the goals of the SPORE Developmental Projects. Within this year, we also have gained a commitment for an additional two HN cancer pilot projects to be funded by institutional sources each year. These resources, and funding pressures from a reduced overall budget for the proposed SPORE funding period, have allowed us to shift some of the financial sources from the SPORE to the institution. The mechanism for identification and funding of innovative research has been the same since inception The solicitation is done by announcements of the availability of funding placed in the official Johns Hopkins University and Johns Hopkins Hospital newsletters. Memoranda are sent to all department chairpersons and relevant division heads to announce the yearly solicitation. The required proposal format is brief in order to encourage responses by investigators. We use the PHS 298 format but with one-page limits on each section of the Research Plan. We also solicit applications made through inquiry directly to our SPORE Director or to the leader of the Developmental Research program. The program uses a revolving scoring system whereby two non-SPORE translational faculty of the Cancer Center are appointed by the SPORE PI (DR Sidransky) in addition to all Project Pis. The designation of revolving reviewers to conduct independent evaluations provides an evolving, tradition-free perspective with each round. The revolving reviewers and Dr. Sidransky rate the applications along seven categories: A. Novelty B. Focus of experimental plan C. Preliminary data OR logical rationale alone D. Likely efficiency to achieve the anticipated advance E. Potential translational impact of the advance F. Prospects for fostering faculty interactions G. Prospects for long-term research